


bets

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall and liam made a mario kart bet: if niall wins, liam will rim him till he cums three times or till he sobs. if liam wins, he gets to pop his knot in niall's mouth.</p><p>[niall won]</p>
            </blockquote>





	bets

hiiiii so this is basically the little bet that niall and liam made. i'll refresh  
if niall won: liam rims him till he cums or he sobs, whichever comes (heh) first  
if liam won: niall would suck him until his knot pops. whoo  
[niall won]

if you don't like smut i really suggest you don't read because i'm giving my horny mind free reign

"I'm ready now, Li," Niall panted. It had been a solid half hour since Niall's Mario competition win, and now he was ready for Liam to face his loss

"Heat works in wondrous ways. I ask myself, it's been a full hour. How is Niall Horan still horny?" Liam joked. Niall gave him a glare as he stripped off his clothes, leaving him bare. "Couch or bed, babe?"

"Can we just do it on the floor? We'll fall off the couch and I'm too horny to make it to the bed," Niall practically moaned out. He had slick dripping down his thighs, and all he could think about was Liam lapping it up with his tongue. 

''Your wish is my command, princess. Lay down," Liam demanded as he stripped himself down as well. "Feet flat and legs spread. You know how I like you."

Niall lay exactly how Liam had told him. He would normally put his hands behind his head for extra support, to watch what Liam was doing. But this time he lay his head flat on the ground, staring at the ceiling. His hands were on his chest, running his fingers up and down lightly and tugging at his nipples.

"You sure you're ready for this, Nialler? Three times or sobbing, whichever comes first. And no wandering hands anywhere but your nipples."

"I know, Liam!" Niall whined. "Just get it going already!"

"Hush or I'll make you turn over!" Liam threatened. He followed Niall's wishes, separating the boy's legs a little more and licking a stripe from his balls down. Niall moaned immediately. His instincts took over as Niall rutted back down onto Liam's face. "Still, love," he breathed against Niall's hole, making him shiver.

"I'm still. I'm calm. I'm cool," Niall whimpered. Liam took that as a sign to continue and shoved his tongue back into Niall, licking and sucking as the boy whined. Niall didn't even realize how close he was to cumming before he exploded, shooting cum all the way up to his chin.

"That's one," Liam murmured as he removed his tongue. "You near crying yet?"

"Not even close." Liam began to kiss the inside of Niall's leg, stopping to suck every third butterfly kiss. He hated to imagine what the boy's thighs would look like in the morning. He did the very same on the other thigh before moving back to Niall's hole, giving it a small lick. "Oh just do it, Li!"

"Pushy!" Liam pushed his lips up against Niall's hole, giving one hard suck. "You taste so good, Ni," Liam said softly with his lips still pressed against his hole. Niall was keening, trying to rut back onto Liam's face even though the elder boy had placed his hands on his hips to keep him from moving. Niall placed his hands over his own eyes so Liam couldn't see the tears pricking in them as he came a second time.

A strangled sob came from Niall's mouth as Liam shoved his tongue inside the boy for a second time. He probed his tongue back and forth, in and out of Niall's hole. He tried his best to reach his prostate, even though he knew his tongue wasn't long enough.

Sneakily, Liam plunged his finger up into Niall, hitting his prostate dead on. Niall cried out and the tears slipped down his cheeks. He sputtered out for a third time. Liam stood from between his legs and carried him back to their bed.

"You okay?" Liam asked softly. "want a bath?"

"Made me cum three times and cry," Niall sniffed as he brushed the tears off his face. "Yes, please."

Liam carried Niall into the bathroom and ran a bath for the both of them, where they may or may not have fallen asleep for the night.


End file.
